Panic!
by polarbearz
Summary: In one week, a group of friends meet a bar. One, is nearly murdered, one has a second idendity, but everyone has their little secrets...AU, my usual pairings. WARNING: TERRA ALERT. If you hate her.


"Well she's not bleeding on the bar room floor just for the attention, because that's just ridiculous!" cried Rachel Roth. The boy who she'd said this to, Gar Logan rushed over to a bloody looking scene.

A thin blonde girl was laying on her side in the fetal position, crimson liquid in a pool around her. Gar gasped, not just at the sight, but the girl's beautiful, golden hair.

While Gar turned red, a boy about 5'9" called 911 on his cell phone. "Hello? Police? Yes, I'd like to report the need for ambulance at 123 Oak street. You're on your way? Great. Please hurry!" And with that, he hung up.

At pair of girls were in awe at his bravery, one was just about 19 with long cherry hair. The other was 20 with similar features except her hair and eyes were black. Both of them were 6' 2" and gorgeous.

"Let me do the talking lil' sis." the elder one commanded. Her sister nodded and watched longingly as her sibling ruled the show.

"Wow you're so brave um…." "Richard, Richard Grayson. But you can call me Rich." The female smiled, it grew even larger when she noticed her younger sister have that wishful look. "Camille Anders. But my friends call me Cami."

Richard smirked, seeing a good chance to flirt. "Am I your friend?" Camille feigned a blush, her cheeks turning pink. "Well, that depends, would you like to join me for dinner later?" Beneath his dark sunglasses, Richard's eyes lit up.

"Sure, why not?" "Perfect." Camille purred gracefully. Her sister looked a little sad, but hid the feeling when Cami approached her.

"Kori, take a cab home tonight, I've got a date and I've wanna drive." With that, she gave the red-head a pat on the back and $50. Kori turned to leave and rolled her eyes once her back was turned to her sister. Sometimes Camille was bossy and cruel, this was no exception.

* * *

Rachel glared over in Gar's direction, unable to ignore the fact that he was mooning over the hurt girl on the floor. _Why did I have to mention the fact that her guts are all over the tiles?_ She thought sarcastically. She wondered why Gar was so interested in this girl when she'd been talking to Rachel all night.

Then again, they'd just met five minutes ago at the bar. She'd been having a Cosmo and he made a poor attempt to flirt with her. He was cute although she'd never admit it, so she allowed him to buy her a second Cosmo. That's when she noticed the blonde girl, lying in a puddle of red on the floor.

Rachel had fair skin with jet black hair and exotic purple eyes. She was short, about 5'6" but she made sure to wear taller shoes tonight, making her 2 inches taller. She was tart when talking to Gar, not allowing him to see her falling head over heels on the spot, but showing off her sarcastic humor.

Gar liked Rachel right away he loved her eyes, they were so rare and amazing. Her eyes hypnotized him and that's how they got off in a chat. He joked, attempting to make her smile. She was solid, not laughing once and Gar decided to create a spectacle of making her laugh.

Although she didn't, something small was lying deep in Rachel's "windows of the soul" that told him she was feeling him, but he didn't know what about. Then, the Gar-man took the dive, and leaned in to kiss her.

Rachel was afraid, she didn't trust him yet and kissing was a pledge of trust. She pointed out the pretty girl lying on the floor and Gar sprung up to save the day.

_So much for that kiss_…

Rachel had wanted it, more than anything, but she was scared. Last time she'd had a lip-lock with someone, he'd broken her heart and destroyed her emotions.

His name had been Michael (aka Malchior!). He'd promised her the world and more, she fell for him instantly. Naturally, she was vulnerable and in love. And naturally again, Michael played her and she was through with romance.

Or so she thought. Now she had a good feeling about Gar, he was sweet. Corny, but sweet and he seemed to like her a lot.

* * *

The bar/club burst with roaring noise, making Rachel's head reel like a fishing pole. An ambulance burst into the scene of drunken, sweating partiers. Every pair of eyes fallowed the men in white shirts as the scooped up the blonde girl hunched up on the floor.

"Who is this girl's escort? Anybody even know her?" At first, time had frozen and the world stopped spinning, nobody had known her.

A boy with short red hair appeared from nowhere. "I…uh, danced with her. I think her name was Tara Markov, but I'm not totally sure."

_Lucky guy. Now she might be dead and I'll never meet her._ Gar thought sadly. He wanted to joke about it with Rachel but she had left the scene.

Gar's phone bleeped and vibrated with a TXT message.

**Gar-**

**Sorry for leaving so soon. The cheering gave me a major headache. Let's continue where we left off. Coffee tomorrow? My treat. If you wanna come, I'll be at the one on the corner of Lexington and Pine maybe at 2'o clock.**

**-Rae**

Gar smiled to himself. "The ladies can't resist the Gar-man!" Out of nowhere came his best friend, Victor Stone, the best football player and all around guy in Jump City.

On his arm was a dark skinned girl with two mini afros for pigtails. "Yo man, that's nice and all but before we go, I want you to meet my "friend" (wink) Karen Bee."

Karen smirked. "Hello Gar."

She turned to Victor. "Please Sparky," Victor rolled his eyes at the nickname, "Don't suggest we're anything other than friends, because then you'd be lying."

"Ooooh!" Gar cooed at his pal. "Dude, you just got served by a girl!"

"What was that?" Karen asked with fire-filled eyes.

"Nothing." Gar replied meekly. Everyone laughed before heading to their respective cars.

* * *

Gar smiled to himself, today was the day he was going out with the amazingly beautiful Rachel Roth, and he couldn't wait!

He brushed his sloppy, but cute brown hair and put on a nice green Etnies shirt. He added some kahki cargo shorts that went 3 inches past his knees and some white and green sneakers.

Then, the "Gar-man" flashed a toothy smile, his jungle green eyes sparkling. He was unable to prevent himself for noticing that tiny "fang" tooth that peeked up from his lip.

"Damn, I look like a freaking animal."

But he decided Rachel liked crazy animals like him, after all, why else would her penname be The Raven? You see, Gar had done some research on 'Rachel Roth'. He'd discovered she was a fantastic poet with a hidden name of 'The Raven'.

All over J.City, she sent poems to books, cafes, and newspapers. Only 15 out of her 60 were published. Gar had flipped through them, he loved every single one.  
His favorite was one called Demons of Love

_Sometimes, the sky pours out rain._

_Much like love causes the heart pain,_

_You're dizzy, filled with misery but light headed too._

_And you find as the demons are removed_

_Your sky becomes blue._

Gar had noticed that all of her poems associated some type of emotion. He couldn't help but wonder why…

* * *

Richard Grayson awoke, his heart racing and pants…wet? He inwardly smiled with a shuddery sigh. Last night's date with Camille had been fantastic.

She'd worn a violet miniskirt and silver, slinky, silk top. Plus, her hair was in a bun, unnatural ringlets pouring out along with her high, black boots.

She was beautiful… she was HOT!

They'd gone to a new exclusives-only restaurant called **The Façade**. Naturally, Rich had every and any connection thanks to his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, billionaire extraordinaire, as he was called in the tabloids.

The Façade was a cozy, French styled restaurant with amazing French food and a disco dance floor complete with frantic rainbow lights and a disco ball. It was like France in the 70's, and both Cami and Richard loved it.

The pair danced all night, ending the evening with a steamy make-out session in Richard's shiny, black convertible.

Rich had a major boner and wouldn't have minded if Camille, did some "stuff" with him. Yet, she refused. "I have work tomorrow." She claimed. But in reality, she wanted him to want her, and the only way to keep him in her palm was to make sure she'd left something to the imagination.

Lucky girl, her plan had worked. It always did…

* * *

Tara Markov awoke, breathing heavily. Where was she?

Her mind raced, searching for an answer. She'd ditched her psycho father, Slade Markov the III and taken a bus to her favorite club. She'd met an adorable redhead named Roy… something and they'd danced all night, her blonde hair flying around like a piece of sunshine.

The whole time, she'd been staring intently at some boy, with outstandingly bright green eyes, he seemed happy and sweet. She'd excused herself from Roy to fix her hair and talk to that cute guy. She headed to the bathroom, lipgloss (cherry of course) already in hand. She applied a think coating, winked, and smiled into the mirror. With a slight nod of approval, she left the powder room.

As she was walking out…

BAM! A metallic fist met her face. Tara doubled over, blood pouring out of her. A metal clang sounded out as a heavy boot slammed her ribs and lungs, meeting them at full force, over and over again.

She cried out, but the music drowned out her screams and her father disappeared along with her consciousness…

"And now I'm here, alone and heavily broken… In more ways than one." Tara snickered at her own joke, pain increasing extremely. "Unngh." She groaned the ache growing inside her chest cavity.

Today sucked, as did everyday that included her "dear-old-dad" still alive.

* * *

That was the longest I've ever written. Tell me if you like it, by reviewing of course. 


End file.
